


[Podfic] Can't Even Focus on a Coffee Cup

by Tassos_podfic (Tassos)



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Casual Sex, Friendship, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Six Hours That Change Nothing, life goes on in Chicago. Ray's new partner keeps an eye on him as he tries to find a new sun to orbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Can't Even Focus on a Coffee Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Even Focus On A Coffee Cup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161487) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



Length: 00:11:22  
File size: 5.5 MB  
Available for download (Right Click, Save As): [MP3](http://www.vastuniverses.com/Podfic/%5BDue%20South%5D_Can%27t_Even_Focus_On_A_Coffe_Cup.mp3)


End file.
